Dancing Queen
by theycallmesenpai
Summary: Rei catches Nagisa singing embarrassingly while they are spring cleaning. In order to make Nagisa feel better Rei knows he has to sing back to him. Reigisa


_"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. Ooooh see that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen."_

Rei tried not to laugh as Nagisa grabbed a brush and started singing the lyrics to ABBAS Dancing Queen at the top of his lungs. He had left their shared apartment to go get some snacks to celebrate the end of their spring cleaning. Nagisa decided to stay and finish up cleaning his room, which was the main source of their mess. It was only a short walk to the convenience store which was only a few blocks away. Rei had bought two sodas and a strawberry filled bread that looked like it had way too much sugar in it. He knew that Nagisa didn't want to clean their apartment in the first place, but Rei's constant pleas finally got to him and he had promised Rei that he would clean his room if the other boy cleaned the rest of the small apartment. Of course Rei took up the challenge and quickly did his part of the work. He had expected the day to be filled witch constant chatter from the small blonde, but was surprised to see that Nagisa was in his own world with his headphones on full blast.

When he left, he had to tap Nagisa's shoulder to get his attention. Nagisa just offered a quiet nod and continued cleaning his room. Rei couldn't help but feel a little let down at the lack of contact the blonde was giving him. Normally when he would leave. Nagisa would hang on to his arm and even kiss any exposed skin he managed to find. Although it had already been a few years of them being together, Rei still found the kisses embarrassing but nice. When he got back he was planning to find a movie on TV and snuggle on the couch with Nagisa to reward him on his hard work. What he wasn't planning, was him walking in on Nagisa singing his heart out. He covered his blushing face as he tried to get a better angle from the small crack of the door to Nagisa's room. It was hard to keep track of the blonde as he jumped on his bed and danced to the song.

 _"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen."_ Nagisa jumped off his bed at the chorus of the song, but fell straight down as his eyes met Reis through the crack in the door. The blonde quickly tore out his earphones and tried to cover his blushing face with a shirt he had on the floor. He let out a long groan and slowly crawled up to his undid bed. Rei tried to call out to the embarrassed boy, but was met with more muffled groans. He slowly opened the door and made his way to Nagisa small lump in the bed.

"Nagisa-kun?" He tried poking the lump, but his efforts were wasted. Deciding that it was going to be a while before Nagisa got out of the blanket, Rei sat down at the edge of the bed.

"How long?"

"Pardon me?" Rei tilted his head to where he believed Nagisa's face was so that he could hear better.

Nagisa sighed and slightly uncovered his face so that he was peeking up at Rei. "How long did you hear me sing?"

Rei cleared his throat and grimaced at the answer he knew Nagisa wasn't going to like. "S-since the beginning." he whispered as he looked away from Nagisa who was already covering his face. Before Nagisa could cover his watering eyes, Rei gripped his wrists and pulled him up onto his lap. Normally he wasn't one to initiate physical things, but every once in a while (when necessary) he was the first to do something.

"Nagisa-kun look at me." he mumbled against the smaller boys red ears. Nagisa shook his head and hid his face in Rei's chest. Rei sighed, knowing what would make the blonde feel better. "If I sing, will it make you feel better?" He knew the answer before Nagisa slowly nodded his head. "Of course." he muttered under his breath. He was pretty sure Nagisa was smiling into his shirt, but it was too late to back out now.

 _"Dancing Queen, feel the beat of the tambourine. You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. Oooh see that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen."_ Rei scrunched his face as he tried to remember the lyrics and pronounce them right. It had been a long time since he had heard this song, and he wasn't sure if he had said the right lyrics. After a quick once over on what he just sang, he deemed it worthy enough to be proud of. He looked down at Nagisa who was looking up at him with adoring eyes.

"Rei-chan." Nagisa laughed as he snuggled into the larger boys embrace. "I can't sing, but Rei-chan will make it up for me." He hugged Rei tighter, but was stopped by a pair of arms pulling him back.

"What do you mean you can't sing? That was the cutest thing I have ever heard!" Rei confessed, adjusting up his glasses to cover up his slightly pink cheeks.

Nagisa stared up at Rei, embarrassed, but flattered by what he just said. "T-thank you."

Rei laughed and happily wrapped his arms around Nagisa. "Your welcome. It is the truth." He chuckled as he felt Nagisa's warm face through his shirt. "Why don't we stop for today and watch a movie. I brought drinks and snacks." Rei offered as he pointed to the discarded bag at the end of Nagisa's bed.

Nagisa pounced up and gave Rei a long sloppy kiss on the lips. "That sounds awesome!" he giggled as Rei quickly adjusted his glasses to cover his blush.

"Okay then." Rei watched as Nagisa brought out several blankets so they could make a fort to watch their movie in. Nagisa chattered excitedly as he assembled his pillows to look like a house. Rei laughed softly as the blonde returned to his usual self. It wasn't often that Rei would see his shy and embarrassed side, but whether it be happy, sad, or embarrassed, Rei loved it all.

 **A/N: Well well well if it isn't me. Just kidding that makes no sense. I haven't written in a while, so today I was finally like. "Today is the day." I actually chose this song (ABBA Dancing Queen) because I was at a pool party earlier and idk how it came up, but my friend was playing this song and I was sleepy so I had my eyes closed and I was nodding my head (it seemed like I was really into it, but I was honestly just taking a nap.) It just feels like Nagisa would have this song, Okay? Anyway I am gonna shut up now because I am very sleepy. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you!**


End file.
